Cheaper by the Clark
by vouge09
Summary: Clark and Charlie baker switch lives. Charlie experiences clarks powers while Clark experiences being normal. Fun FIC!
1. prolouge

Story summary: Okay this is a story about what would happen if Clark switched worlds or lives with Charlie Baker.( Charlie Baker Cheaper by the dozen). Both character's played by tom welling. How does Clark act when he realizes his life is with this strange family with 12 kids and he has no superpowers. How does Charlie Baker react when he realizes he lives in a small farm town much like midland and has strange powers? Well read and find out.

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character's from either movie or show. This is just for fun.

A/N: No Flaming please. If you don't enjoy the story then don't bother to review cause I don't care if someone hates my story or not but when they read the whole thing and then tell me how much it sucks ...I want to do some evil things.

"Clark wake up , your going to be late!" Martha Kent called down the stairs

Clark just rolled over and punched his alarm clock. Literally he Crushed it to pieces with his super strength. He got up looked at himself in the mirror and took a shower, brushed his hair and super speed down the stairs.

" Mom , When am I ever really late" He said while toasting a piece of bread with his heat vision.

" More times than not , for someone with super speed you can be so slow" Martha rebutted with a smile

" Yeah , okay " Clark said rolling his eyes

" Son there is supposed to be some nasty storms today so If you don't mind rounding up the cows into the barn with your speed, it would save me an hour or two" Johnathan asked pouring himself a cup of coffee and adding his regular honey and sugar.

Clark just smiled and super speed out and was not even one 1 minute before he smiled back .

" Done " he replied biting his toast once again.

" I swear you get faster and faster every year" Martha smiled back .

The Kent's were humble people. Always happy and always ready for any challenge. That skill they had adapted from raising an alien son with superpowers.

" yeah and wiser too!" Clark replied looking at his watch " Ive got 1 minute!" He exclaimed and grabbed his backpack smiled at his parents and sped out the door.

Charlie Baker woke up to the family dog rummaging through his room while one of his younger brothers were trying to ride on his back. He pretended to be asleep only to turn around and grab the youngest one and exclaimed " Airplane!" And waved him around the room in his arms. He put him down and decided to proceed down to breakfast and try to grab some before it was gone.

" Hey Charlie!" His dad said " Can you do drop off's today? I've got a meeting"

" Yeah no problem " He said grabbing a plate . He began to scoop some eggs and try and predict what his day would be like . It was always unpredictable in a house of 12 children.

" Dad...Jake put a bucket on Kim's head!" Jessica came running in.

But Their dad was busy with the breakfast and lunches he gave Charlie a 'can you handle it look'

" I got it" He said getting up

" Thank you!" The dad yelled back desperately trying to handle the other children and make sandwiches for lunches.

Charlie went into the living room and found Jake skateboarding in the house as usually and Kim running around trying to chase him around the room with the bucket still on his head.

Charlie just walked in and intervened grabbing Jessica by the bucket of her head , and she lifted up with the bucket until the bucket slipped off and Kim came tumbling to the floor.

" CHARLIE! A LITTLE CAUTION?" Jessica said to him . They were always being so politically correct.

" sorry " He smiled. " Get your books im taking you to school" He said

" Just one day this family could be in order enough for dad to take us!" Kim said. Charlie just shook his head . He called up the stairs " LORRAINE YOU WANT A RIDE?" . " CAN YOU WAIT 10 MORE MINUTES ?" She always had to take an extra few minutes to style her hair and she always changed her outfit at the last minute.

" NO!" He called

" Please Charlie?"

" I'm leaving"He said knowing that , that was exactly all he needed to say get he to magically finish it up.

" OKAY IM COMING!" She came running down the stairs

" Uh uh!" he replied laughing and heading out to the old beaten Oldsmobile his father had given him to drive. He truly hated the thing but it was better than walking.

" CHARLIE! Before you go watch out for storms coming today they are going to be nasty. " His dad warned.

" Okay !" He said jumping into the car and driving all the already bucked in siblings to school.

Clark was running and his super hearing kicked in. He could already hear all the storms coming in and could see the clouds. Lighting his the ground next to him . Then in front of him . Then it happened the lightning hit him right on the chest , but he felt pain. Pain like he never felt before. Pain like a human would feel. But he wasn't human . He was from a planet called Krypton and He rarely ever felt any pain to anything but meteor rocks. He felt as if he had passed out . Everything was black

Charlie was used to ignoring his younger siblings fighting in the back and knew how to ignore it and drive good but that couldn't prepare him for what was to happen. Nothing could.

" Man Charlie Check out that cloud that is one nasty cloud" Kim pointed out

Charlie peeked out and replied " Oh crap that thing is huge!" he said then Lightning stuck off the side.

All the kids screamed and Lorraine grabbed him.

" Chill out Lor its just lightning" He laughed and contuied drving

Then it hit again behind him . Right behind him

" Charlie pull over!" Lorraine yelled

" No its just lighting besides were almost at school" He said

Then the lighting hit the top of the car and zapped right through the cars hood. All of the kids screamed and cried. They just saw there brother get hit with lighting. Lorraine cried as she saw her brother pass out. The car was still moving at 30 Mph, 40Mph, 50 Mph. His foot was on the gas and he was passed out. She screamed to wake him up but he was passed out she reached over and took his foot off the gas and pressed the brake. The car stopped but her brother was still asleep.


	2. 1:whole new lives

A/N : okay so I am glad the last chapter was enjoyed so heres number two. Remember no flaming please!And I know I used a lot of lines from tranferance but I just want to get this discovering each other's lives part over so I don't want to have to spend a long time thinking up new lines.

Clark came back to consciousness, he expected to awake on route 5 where he had been knocked out but nothing could prepare him for what had happened.

" CHARLIE CHARLIE WAKE UP!" Lorraine cried tapping his face while tears ran down her cheeks. This time she could care less about her mascara running or it wiping off her foundation .

Clark looked at her and rubbed his head. " Charlie? Who are you? How did I get in this car?"

" Oh god he's got amnesia okay Charlie get out learners permit or not I am driving you to the hospital " Lorraine replied

" NO!" Clark yelled back. He couldn't go to the hospital , his DNA was most likely different and needles would not penetrate his skin.

" Charlie mi not playing around get out!" Lorraine yelled with sternness.

" No and who's Charlie? Who are you ? "

" I am Lorraine your sister , and in the back is Jake your brother and Kim and Jessica your sisters now get out!"

_This all has to be a dream, who are these people and why are they calling me Charlie? Clark thought to himself. _

" Fine but no Hospital "

" Were going, Charlie in case you haven't noticed your head is bleeding!"

_This has to be a dream and in my dreams I am powerless so okay I will go , and then even if it isnt I will superspeed out no one will know or remember and I will go somewhere where I can figure this out. I'm bleeding WHAT!_

" I'm bleeding?"

" Yes we have to go "

" Fine!" He said getting out and having his own agenda planned.

Charlie woke up on route 5. He got up and rubbed his head.

" _Ouch!"_ He immediately thought . _Wait no .. why doesn't anything hurt , I have just been struck by lightning and Oh my god where is the car and Lorraine and Jake, Kim and Jessica?_

Then a silver porshe came rolling down the road like no one was there . The driver noticed Charlie and slammed on the brakes stopping not even 2 inches from the boy's legs.

" Clark?" The driver asked getting out

" Clark? Who's Clark? I'm Charlie!" Charlie awn sered

" No... " The bald man began to reply " Your name is Clark Kent and you live here in small ville , Kansas."

" No , i'm sorry but my name is Charlie Baker and I live in Chicago, Illinois. "

" Clark , are you okay mabey I should take you to the farm"

" Farm? No I live in a house with 12 other siblings ..In Chicago!" Charlie kept repeating.

" Looks something is wrong uh Charlie so please let me take you to the farm"

" No way man I'm fine "

" Look Clark just come with me it's okay "

" I don't need a ride" Charlie said beginning to walk down the road

" Please let me offer you a ride"

Charlie looked around and realized there wasn't a house for miles and he didn't feel like walking that much so he gave in . He turned around and looked the man in the eye.

" Okay!"

" Great " The man said opening the door.

" What did you say your name was ?" Charlie asked

"Lex , Lex luthor" Lex said feeling a little strange telling the person that he had known for 3 years his name.

" Well like I said I am Charlie Baker " Charlie said reaching out his hand

" Nice to uh, meet your Charlie " Lex said

" You too" Charlie said buckling his seat belt.

" Couple words of advice Charlie , " Lex began" You might wanna just use the name Clark being that that is what name is on your adoption certificate,"

" I'm Char..." Charlie began again

" Your Clark, Clark Kent and two make sure your seat belt is buckled tight because This car has never driven the speed limit in it's life. "

Charlie looked at him nervously and Lex took off.

At the hospital

Lorraine and all the kids were sitting in the doctors office waiting for the doctor and Charlie's parents to come to sign some paperwork

" Dude whats wrong with you how come you wouldn't come to the hospital" jake asked

" What? Oh I just don't like needles very much " Clark awn sered

" Since when are such a baby about needles?" Jessica asked giving Clark or Charlie as they called him weird looks.

" I just don't like them very much " Clark's aid rubbing his head . _Why does my head hurt? _Then he lifted up his shirt and found a scar _Where the hell did I get this scar? "_When did I get this scar?" He said tracing it with his fingers.

" Um in 5th grade when you had your appendix removed!" Lorraine awnsered giving him a strange look too now.

" In 5th grade?" he said. _In 5th grade I got in a fight and practically flew a kid across the cafeteria_ he thought again. _Somebody please explain why my head hurts so bad ..._But his thoughts were interrupted by two people running in and suddenly sqeezeing him. _They must be these kids parents or rather my parents._ He thought to himself.

" Oh my gosh Charlie what happened?" The blonde woman asked

" Uh I don't know" Clark said and it was the truth he had no Idea what was going on.

" I think he got struck by lightning" Kim replied

" LIGHTNING!" The woman yelled and squeezed Clark tighter.

" Dad , I think he had amnesia, he couldn't remember who he was or where he was" Lorraine butted in.

" Oh my god! Charlie are you Okay? Wait do you know who I am ?" Mr. Baker asked

" Um well no not really"

" Wow, Okay well Hi my name is Tom Baker but please call me Dad" He said smiling

" Okay uh Dad" Clark said felling so weird . This man was not his dad . Clark's dad had golden blonde hair and wore plaid and worked hard , this man had grayish, white hair and was taller and more muscular.

" Okay call me Tom until you feel comfortable" The man joked.

" Baby! I cant believe this , my son! You don't remember who I am either do you?" The Blonde woman asked

" Not so much"

" Okay well hi I'm your mom , Kate Baker but Call me mom please?"

"k, mom" he said with the same hesitancy as before, this woman was nothing like his mom. This woman looked like a career woman and his mom was a causal stay at home housewife. His mom had beautiful blue eyes and red hair , this woman had short blonde hair and brown eyes.

" Great," She said Then the kids began to introduce themselves

" Jake Baker, Brother" Jake said laughing then The two red headed children " Kim and Jessica, Sisters"

" Uh great" Clark replied . _Okay this is too weird now would be super speed time._

He got up opened the door and tried to push past their father to begin down the hall

" Woah woah woah! Where are you going?" He asked

" uh for some water?" Clark said

" Yeah I will go get you some," The man said leaving

Tom went to go get some water when his ' mom' tried to keep him in the room.

Then the doctor came in.

" Dr.Reed." She introduced herself

" Hi " He said

" So you don't remember who you are?" She asked feeling his head and noticing the bleeding

" not really"

" Okay then" She said writing it down on a clip board. Then felt his pulse and wrote that down. She go out the Blood pressure pump and put it around his arm. Clark had been to a doctors but never because he was sick . much less had the procedure done on him so he couldn't help but look at her with a confused face.

" Just taking your blood pressure" She assured him

" Alright your vitals are good I am just going to have to stitch up that head and then you can go home Mr. Baker" She said

" Stitches?" He said with worry

" Char.. you had them before remember 5th grade?" Lorraine assured him

" Right" He couldn't exactly say ' thats not possible because the needle wont penetrate through my alien skin', they would put him a mental house for sure. If this was a dream then he needed to wake up soon like now.

The nurse came in with a small tray of needles and tread some gauze and a syringe with some kind of liqiud.

" Okay This wont hurt it will just numb the area. " The nurse said preparing the needle

" No you cant!" Clark reacted to seeing the needle

" Charlie its Okay shhhhh," The blonde woman said hugging him and then the nurse just stuck the needle in his head, effortlessly and to his surprise it went right through.

" it went through?" Clark said feeling his head.

" Yep " The nurse said the she began stitching up the cuts while Clark just sat there with a weird look on his face. He had never had a needle go through him like that let alone feel pain. ( Well except for the time he lost his powers for a short period of time due to a lighting storm and a meteor rock.)

" Okey Dokey your all finished, now be careful for the next few days, Now I'd like you to see a doctor about that amnesia problem,"

" No Actually everything is coming back now" He lied. _What if this is real? What if I am powerless here ? This might be fun for a while, No wait I need to get back to my world or home, I need to see my parents..."_ He thought.

" Come on Charlie lets get you home" Kate said.

" Okay" Said the nurse " But call me if you feel you need to see a doctor still"

" Alright" He said jumping off the table and putting his white t- shirt on.

" Dude can I see your stitches?" Jake asked

" yeah!" Clark said leaning down to his ' brother's ' height ( 5'0)

" Awesome!" Jake said

" No Gross" Lorraine said

All the kids piled into the mini-van while Tom drove the Oldsmobile home.

At The Farm

" Well this is home" Lex said

" Uh gee thanks, for bringing me home, i'm sure I could have managed" Charlie replied

" Well you kept denying who you were , so your Clark now?"

" Yeah i'm sorry, some lightning must have struck near me while walking to school and made me think something else like some kind of after-shock or something, thanks for the ride.." He said getting out of the car

" No problem Clark , call me anytime"

" Yeah alright. "

Charlie's POV

_What the hell is going on? Is this a dream? What am I wearing this shirt is hideous, and who is Clark? He must live on a farm , here, that explains the plaid, why is he friends with that rich dude? Wait I am acting like this is real, wake up Char, wake up...NOW! Nope still Clark, Damn . Ok think I need to just act like this Clark guy and figure out why I am here and who he is. _

" Clark you home, Give me a hand with the truck here son would ya?" The man in blue plaid and blonde hair bust be his dad.

" Okay"_ I work in an auto-shop so this cant be that hard _

:" What do you need me to do? " He asked

" What do you think son? The trucks stuck I need you to lift it . " The man said with a laugh

" Okay where's the jack?" Charlie asked

" Um right here.." The man said touching Charlie's biceps

" What are you talking about?" Charlie questioned

" I don't have time for jokes Clark the cows aren't going to feed themselves you know now lift it up!"

The man said giving him a stern look

_This man must be insane, he wants me to lift up this truck with my arms, Okay this is defiantly a dream. _Charlie thought.

" Okkkkaayy" He replied strangely

Then Charlie did all he could think to do , he bent over placed his hands under the bumper and lifted , effortlessly.

_How did I do that Oh my Gosh! This is defiantly a dream no doubt about that_

" That's great son but could you lift it up, over my head? I'm not 5'5 you know" The man said.

Charlie lifted it , and higher over his head, " How did I do this?" He said to himself

" Whatcya say son?" The man replied

" Oh nothing just talking to myself"

" Oh Okay , you alright son?"

" I'm great, awesome!"

" Okay then, pass me that big wrench!"

_This is amazing _he thought absolutely_ Amazing. _


	3. 2:and their weakness

A/N: Okay hope this doesn't suck to bad, its not one of my favorite chapters but I like it read it NOW!

Clark rode with the rest of the Baker family home. _How am I going to wake up, _He thought to himself. _" Wake up now! ". _He squinted as he though to himself.

" Charlie you okay?" Jessica asked noticing his squinting

" What? Yeah I'm fine just tired" He lied

The car came to a halt in front of a large White House.

All the kids jumped out of the van and ran their separate ways. Kim and Jessica together (like always) Jake to his skateboard and Lorraine to the house. The kid's would enjoy their day off of school, due to Charlie's condition or rather Clark's.

Clark headed into the house and looked around as if it was the first time he had been there.

" Charlie what's wrong... you don't know what your home looks like do you ." Lorraine asked with kindness in her voice.

" Sure I do " He said heading for the stairs

" Well then prove it Charlie cause right now you don't have me fooled. " Lorraine Debated

" What do you want me to show you ?" He asked at the top of the stairs

" Where's your room?" She asked him

_Crap _He thought _only this Charlie guy would know this..._

Clark began walking the hallways looking at the doors trying to distinguish an older guy's room,

He looked at the doors, _Kim and Jessica's KEEP OUT!_ Is what the first one read, he moved on,

' _this would be a great time for x- ray vision ' _He thought, He tried it, focusing on a certain door,

' _No luck ' _

Then he found one at the end of a hall and decided to take a chance since he had no idea, he opened the door hoping not to find a room with flowers all over or someone else's.

" Okay then maybe you are ok" Lorraine said giving him strange looks.

' _Apparently I do have some luck ' _He thought

" Told you, " He said entering the room and shut the door in her face.

' _Gosh I am glad I don't have a sister, Lois is bad enough' _He thought

He walked in and looked around for a minute, he noticed a pennant that said " CHICAGO BEARS " _I must be a bear's fan, so this must be Chicago I'm in. _

Then He noticed something else a picture of him sitting in some grass cuddling with a strange girl, much like the way he used to with Lana. Before she went to Paris and before she had even met Jason.

_She must be my ' girlfriend', and now I know why everyone thinks I'm this Charlie guy, I look exactly like him. _

Then he began to go through a desk, he found a few things, A certificate or auto body certification, a picture of ' Charlie when he was around 10 (Who looked exactly like Clark), a family photo album

_Now I can get to know these people, but I need to find a phonebook and look up my parents in small Ville, if they even exist here, I must have been transferred to another dimension or something when the lightning hit me, another universe, I shouldn't look up my parents, I should look up Chloe. _

He thought as he looked at a photo album and found pictures of him or Charlie when he was younger to the present at birthdays and parties and a lake.

_If I have no powers here Then maybe it might be kind of fun for a while with this family, to be normal, for a while, _

" Charlie, you up there? Dinner is ready you know the drill you better get down here while there's some left! " He heard Kate call or rather Mom for now.

After that experience of power Charlie decided to wander around the farm a little, find out more about this ' Clark' and who he was and why he could do this. He began with the barn. He walked in and noticed a stairway that curved up onto a loft, he walked up there and began to go through various things like, dwares or the desk, he found a lot of strange things, none of which would help him understand anything.

" _What s with this guy? Whets with these weird drawings and symbols, Who The hell is Jor-el , Jor-el ? What the hell kind of name is Jor-el? " He thought to himself,_

" _Oh boy do I want to know what this weirdo keeps this tiny box?" _He thought but his curiosity got the best of him , he looked to see if anyone was around and then opened up the box ,

" AHH, uh ," He cried while he dropped to his knees, he felt like his blood was boiling , he had never felt such an intense pain in his entire life, not even when he got sacked by the 500 pound defense player playing foot ball. He didn't know how much longer he could stand the pain , knives were being driven into his heart his muscles ached like never before but then he heard a voice ,

" Hey Clark , You never called me back I got kind of , OH MY GOD CLARK " The short blonde girl cried as she saw her 'Best friend' curled over in pain. She was the only one one would know what to do besides his ' Parents' .

" Help me , I ... it hurts so bad " Charlie cried

" WHERE'S THE KRYPTONITE !" the girl cried

" Kryptonite?" He muttered out

" Meteor rock?" The girl said

" I don't know what your talking about it just hurts ...so bad..." he cried

" Okay .. okay stay with me Clark I'll find it ," She said searching the room,

" Why would you touch that stuff Clark ?" The girl asked again looking for the rock

" I didn't know what it was" He said

Then she found it picked it up effortlessly and threw it out the huge loft window. suddenly the pain was gone , he felt like he had before.

" Clark , are you okay , Whets the matter with you?" She asked bending over to care to him trying to get up, He got up and stumbled and fell down ,

" I have no idea I have never felt that way before , " He tried to explain

" Okay ! Your not Clark where is he!" The girl demanded reaching for her bag

" What are you talking ab..." He couldn't finish his sentence suddenly his vision switched and everything he looked at he could see though , he looked at the bag she was carrying , he saw another rock , some books , a laptop, and an Identification Card that read " METROPOLIS UNIVERSITY FRESHMAN : CHLOE SULLIVAN " He realized she was reaching for the rock ,

" NO PLEASE DON'T TAKE THAT ROCK OUT !" He cried reaching his hands out in a merciful like gesture.

" Tell me who you are !" She demanded

" Okay ... Okay! My name is Charlie Baker, I am 18 , I have 12 other brothers and sisters, I live in Chicago, Illinois , " He began

She gave him a strange look

" I was switched with your Clark friend somehow , I think when I was struck by lightning earlier today out worlds got switched"

" Oh god! This is AWESOME!" The Girl giggled like a giddy little girl

" Um I guess " He said backing away from her

" WAIT! You have Clark's powers don't you!" She said following him down the loft steps

" What powers?' Charlie said playing dumb . If he had these powers in his life he would keep them secret , he would probably only trust the one's he loves most , he would never want to experience that kind of pain in his life again.

" Oh don't act you don't already know about Clark's ' Gifts ' as he calls them " She said with a genuine smile .

" And you do ?"

" Yeah well a psychopathic girl who tried to kill my best friend who is also Clark's ex - girlfriend , twice now , kidnapped me and used her teleporting abilities to show me his powers and then I found out kept it secret for almost a year until I was accidenly transported to the north pole or the Yukon and found his crib he made of ice and snow himself , almost froze to death then he saved my life and told me more about him than you or your wildest dreams could imagine. " She said then took a breath .

All Charlie could do was give this eccentric girl a weird look then say " Wow "

" Yep . Oh you probably don't even know who I am ...' She began then He interrupted " Chloe , your Chloe Sullivan you go to Metropolis University , " He said

" So you were lying when you said you didn't know about his powers " she said flashing a classic Chloe smile .

" Kinda , but I'm assuming you are willing to help me control these powers until I get figure out a way to get home , or get Clark back ?" He said

" Well , Why not , I've got nowhere else to be and since I know you wont want the kents or ' Mom and Dad' Helping you why not , I mean I've had to do this before, once last year when Clark got amnesia for a day or so and I had to teach him or his powers and Kryptonite ."

" Kryptonite , that's that stuff that was killing me wasn't it . "

" Yes Charlie son , all will be explained in time young man , " She said with a laugh .


	4. 3:experiences

Clark or Charlie ran down the stairs to going the other children for dinner.

Every kid was grabbing the meal like it was their last . Clark didn't know how to act so he just joined in . The two red headed twins on the left were throwing food at each other the younger girl who looked about 10 had a beanie hat on at the table , this was defiantly too weird for him . This was nothing like dinner with the Kent's .

" Charlie sweetie you not hungry?" Kate asked him.

" No I'm starving actually I just I don't know ." He didn't know what to say

"Well dig in Charlie before its gone" Kate advised him with a laugh.

Clark just grabbed a plate and began to scoop himself some of everything .

" Son how's football going?" Tom asked

" What? "

" Football. How's practice been ? Need any help with anything?"

' Charlie plays football, I have no powers , I am Charlie, I could play football!' He though to himself

" Oh it's great. I really like the team" He said smiling now.

" That's great son" The man replied.

" Yeah thanks, uh Lorraine could you pass me the mashed potatoes?" He asked .

' I may want to hang in this dream or world for a while , this may be kind of fun. '

" I'll pass them to you Charlie! " The girl with the hat laughed then flung a spoonful of mashed potatoes into Clark's face.

The whole family started laughing until Clark picked up the potatoes from his face and flung it back at her . Now everyone was throwing food.

Clark's POV

This family is insane and so fun at the same time, they can throw food and laugh about it. They make a game of everything this is definitely a cool dream. I play football, I have siblings, I am normal, There's no destiny and Jor-el . This is going to be fun

Chloe and Charlie deiced to do Clarkie lesson's out in the back fields where no one could see them .

" Okay so is there anything you do know how to do yet?" Chloe asked

" Well I can lift things "

" Okay good that one I can cross off my super list . "

" Right." Charlie just said. He had no idea what this body could do so he couldn't help but be a little scared.

" Kay lets start with the speed. You see that brown cow out there with the white spot on its head ?"

" yeah"

" Okay I want you to just run as fast as you can but slow down a few feet before you get to and stop"

" Run? Thats at least a mile away! "

" Just trust me "

" Okay ," He said and took off running at super-speed, he loved the feeling , the wind was in his hair the fresh farm aroma was around him . He ran and ran then stopped.

He smiled turned around to look at Chloe who was jumping up and down waving him back . He turned around and ran back to her .

" WHAT A RUSH!" He cried out

" Yep . It's a rush but Clark is skittish about using his abilities sometimes. "

" What else can he or I do?"

" Well there's the heat vision , x-ray vision which from what you say you have mastered, the super hearing and the jumping. "

" Holy crap!"

" Yep . I love my Clarkie and all his freakiness." She said laughing. "Take your pick whats next?"

" What about the heat vision thing?"

" Okay well , when Clark does that he well...thinks...sexual thoughts and it sorta happens"

" So I have to think about someone sexy and then it will ...happen?"

" Uh yeah so I will leave you to that one for a minute" She said turning around and taking a few steps back .

" Okkkkaaayyy" He said . He turned around and thought of 'things' of beth his girlfriend in his world .

"Chloe it's not working I just feel hot all the sudden" he said turning around to face her.

" NO CHARLIE DONT LOOK AT ME TURN AROUND!" She yelled

" What... why wouldn't I ..." Then before he could finish the fire beams shot out of his eyes at Chloe . She saw it coming and quickly dropped to the ground and covered her head as the fire beam soared right past her head .

Then Charlie's eye's began to cool down.

" Oh my god Chloe you Okay?"

" I'm fine just go put out that fire before it gets out of control . " She said with a smirk rubbing the dirt off of her .

" how?"

" With your hands " She replied .

" What?"

" Just do it Charlie "

" Ok" He replied , amazed that he did it and amazed that he didn't even burn himself doing it .

" Okay Charlie your doing great now I think we should work on the jumping "

" Jumping?"

" Clark can jump thousands of miles into the atmosphere so we are going to play a game of fetch . "

" Are you serious? Fetch?"

" Yep , now I am going to throw this ball as high as a I can Into the air and you Mr. Baker is going jump into the air and catch it ..ready ?"

" I guess"

" Okay ready ...set ... Fetch!" And Chloe threw the ball into the air as high as her human strength would allow her and Charlie jumped up almost 200 feet into the air and caught it , he began to fall down when Chloe yelled

" POSITION YOUR LEGS ! AND YOU WONT FALL!"

Charlie did just that and made a perfect landing.

" Your not some kind of gymnast in your world are you?" She asked with a laugh

" No ." He didn't find it funny.

" Okay then speedy last and the least Super hearing. Pick me up super speed me over to the cow patch and come back here. Then I will whisper and you listen closely for my voice and you shall succeed my young clarkie . "

" k jump on ." He said

She jumped into his arms and giggled " Lets go Charlie"

He super sped her to the cow and back to the area they were .

" Charlie listen to my voice , focus , if you can here me come back here if not keep trying, listen to my voice"

He could hear her , full and well .

Charlie's POV

I have no Idea what is going on but this might be kinda fun for a while to be this Clark guy . I Can't believe this guy lives like this everyday!

He sped back to her . I did it Chloe .

I can't believe how fast your learning this , your faster than Clark.

" Yeah . Chloe can I ask you something?"

" Anything."

" Why can I or Clark do these things."

" well it's something that is so hard to explain and something that Clark has kept secret his entire life and I can't really tell you. I don't want to betray Clark and even though I wouldn't be , I would feel like I did so let me put it this way , Clark is special he isn't like anyone in the world so leave it at that Okay?"

" yeah I understand"

" Good."

" Can I ask you another question?"

" Sure."

" Do you want to go out with me tonight, I mean to make sure I don't slip up or anything. "

" I would love to ...Clark" She said smiling getting into her car . " be back around 8 Clark."


	5. 4:a thoughtful night

Charlie sat up in his room , ( Clark's room) and looked for something perfect to wear. " I can't wear this ." He said to himself rumaging through Clark's plaid collection." Geeze Clark don't you wear anything but plaid? Oh this any better" He said opneing a dwaraer full of red and blue t-shirts. " Tell me you at least have some plain white t-shirts Clarkie boy." He then opened a dwar and struck gold. ( Well as gold as he was going to get ) A dwar full of whie t-shirts . Charlie hesitated but then threw on a white - shirt and some jeans. He walked down stairs and we greeted by the Kent's or his parents .

" Hey son , why'd ya change?" The blonde man asked

" Uh I have a date"

" A date? Wow Clark how could you not say anything , I'm so happy your moving on from Lana."

" Uh thank's mom but I gotta go" He said trying to get out of there as soon as he could.

" Wait son, you still haven't told us who your going out with " Johnathan asked

" Uh it's Chloe."

" Son I think she's a great girl and you made a wise choice asking her out , she's cute..."

" And know's your secret" Martha butted in.

" Yeah I know and personally I wish I would have asked her out a long time ago, but I really gotta go!" He said

" Alright son have fun , be careful" Johnathan advised.

" You going to borrow the truck Clark?" Martha asked

" No I think I'll run." He said smiling

" Cya " Johnathan waved off.

Clark was enjoying every second of his life at the momment. His time with the Baker family had been like a dream. He was living an Hakuna Matata type of life and he was loving it. No worries, No superpowers , No Jor-El Life was great!

Clark went up to his room ( Or charlie's room) To get a good night's sleep for the next day. Tomorow was the first day of fottball practice and Clark couldn't be anything more but excited. He was going to play and get tackled and sacked. He was going to miss catch's and catch some without natutal help. It was going to be a day to remember forever.

He walked up to the room and went to the dresser dwares . He choose a pair of plaid pajama pants and slipped them on over his boxer's. He went to lie down and then noticed the computer near the window. He thought of things he hadn't thought of in 2 day's like his parent's , he thought of Chloe and he even thought of Chloe and her smile . He decid4ed to use it too just look up Chloe, see if she exsist's. He would just google her name. ' he thought

He signed onto the internet and entered in his screen name and password just to see if it would work . He entered it in , ' and then his password KRYPTON' .

" WELCOME " the computer sounded .

' It worked?' He thought to himself.

he looked at his buddy list and saw Chloe's screen name . " CHLOE!" He yelled out. if anyone could help him she could. He sent her an instant message . : CHLOE ITS ME CLARK ! CHLOE HELP ME !

Snarkygurl4you's auto response: Hey stupid im not here right now.

He decided to send her an email .

" Chloe I need your help . I am stuck inside someone else's body . someone help me . please do something. This is not a joke please chloe im begging you. I am in someone named Charlie Baker's body right now and I don't have any power's . Please emial me back! Kal-el"

He signed the email so she would know it was him .

Charlie had arrived at Chloe's dorm right at 8:00 . He remebered her adreess from her school I.D.

He knocked on the door to be greeted by a giggling Chloe. " Hello handsome, where are we going?' she asked. He didn't say a word but pulled her to the side. " It's a surprise. I'm going to run you there so we get there faster." He said smiling.

" Alright but let's go find an all..." And Charlie grabbed her held her up and began running before she could finish.

Chloe yelled at him the whole 10 minute run to their surprise destination. He slowed down and came to a stop. He put her down as she was still yelling at him for taking off .." Charlie that was so irresponisble Clark would never..." She stopped and looked around. He held her close and covered her eye's. He faced her north and turned her around. He pulled his hands off and held her waist .

" This...we can't be ..." Chloe was speechless

" Bonjour Madmoselle."Charlie said in a fake french accent.

" Were in Paris?" She said

" Of course."

" You ran all the way to paris?"

" And for dinner." He replied with a smile pulling her into a cafe.

" Réservation pour deux. » he said in french

" You speak french?"Chloe asked

" Well 3 years in high school" He replied

"La droite ce monsieur de façon" The waiter said. ( Right this way sir)

"Merci"Charlie replied.

They sat down to the table and charlie immediatly lost concentration. He began staring into Chloe's green eye's.

"Peux-je vous obtenir pour n'importe quoi commencer ? " The waiter asked ( Can I get you anything to start off?)

Charlie ignored him , he was lost in Chloe's eye's.

"Peux-je vous obtenir pour n'importe quoi commencer ? "

" Hu oh M'excuser je suis désolé que j'ai été perdu dans cet oeil de la fille. Peux-j'avoir deux lunettes de vin rouge ? " he said

" Tout de suite" The waiter said . ( Right away)

" What did you tell him?" Chloe asked.

" I told him simply how beautiful your eye's were and that I was lost in them and did not hear him ."

Chloe was speechless.

The waiter came with the drinks and some food Charlie ordered in french.

" J'ai juste a obtenu pour vous dire que vos cheveux sont aussi beaux que le soleil. "The waiter said to Chloe. (I have just got to tell you that your hair is as beautiful as the sun. )

" What did he say Charlie?"

" He said your hair is as beautiful as the sun "

" Merci!" Chloe replied giggling

" Wine Charlie?" Chloe asked looking at the glass smiling.

" You deservre it after everything you did for me today"

" Charlie..."

" No im serious,I have so many surprises for you tonight you are going to never forget this night."

" alright , but I don't belive you , you are going to have to prove it " She said sipping her wine

" No problem."

Clark laid down thinking. I hope Chloe can help me . This day has been great but, what about my parents, and Lana and even Lois . Lois? Why would I even think of her? Do I miss Lois? I can't I don't I won't . He said to himself. What's football going to be like? Man it's going to hurt tomorow , I never played human before.

Chloe and Charlie ate thier delicous meal and paid.

" So what else will we do?" Chloe asked as they walked along a beautiful river in paris near the eiffile tower.

" Ready For surprise number 2?" Charlie asked

" Yeah!"

" Okay hop on ." He said cathing her jump into his arms. " Hold on tight"

" Okay" He took her and ran .

When they reached tehir new destination he put her down and smiled and covered her eye's again .

" Now tell me where we are , only by smelling and listening. "

" Well we definatly aren't in Kansas ," Chloe laughed . " Ummm okay well I smell Cheese , and the music is diffrent "

" Take a guess"

" Ummm... Greece?"

" No but we can go there if you'd like"

" No thats okay do I get one more guess."

" yeah ."

" Um Germany?"

" Try Italy. " He said removing his hands. He grabbed her hand and led her to a river side with a gondalier.

" Italy!" She yelled smiling .

" You like it wanna go for a gondala ride?"

" Nothing in the world I woudl rather do ." She said grabbing his hand and Climbing into the boat. The gondalier began singing in Italian and smilign at them . Chloe just looked around in amazement.

"What's wrong?"

" Absoloutly nothing, Clark would never have done this for me. He never would have thought of me like this" She said

" Well I am Charlie Baker . and you are my angel." He leaned in a kissed her . The night was shining and the stars were clear, then Chloe's PDA beeped. She ignored it and began to make out with Charlie.

After Grabbing some Gelato and walking along Venice Beach they decided it was time to go home. He picked her up and Carried her to her meteropolis Dorm room.

" Goodnight Chloe." He muttered between kisses.

" Goodnight Charlie.." she mutterd Between Kisses.

He put her down and took off running home.

Chloe entered her dorm to find lana.

" Hi Lana."

" Chloe " Lana said in an irritared tone.

" What's wrong Lana?"

" I can't believe you asked me that just now? Would you like to explain why you were on a date with Clark?"

" What?"

" I can't believe you. At least you could do is admit it. You know what Chloe ? Im leaving since you have no where else to go but right now I am more than furious that you would do that."

" Where are you going?"

" To Lex's someone who hasn't stabbed me in the back yet." She said slamming the door.

A/N: I know that was really fluffy and romantic but hey Chloe needs a boyfriend and it was sweet. Sorry not much Clark interatcion but I really didn't know what to do with him. all he ever does is whine anyway. Did you like the Lana Chloe fight? Review are apreciated more than ever . They make my day.


	6. 5: Afternight

Okay I know how short this is and stupid but it had to be done. I think only 5 more chapter's and I should be done with this. Mabey do a Chloe Charlie romance sequal or something.

That evening Chloe went home and put on some pajama's .She went to plug in her palm pilot when she remembered she had gotten an email before. She sighed and looked at the clock. She was tired and had an early class the next day but decied to read it now. She selected email's from the list then almost died of an heart attack when she saw who emailed her. Farmboycool .

" CLARK!" She yelled out but not loud enough to wake Lana. Her and Lana vowed not to speak of his name when together.

She opened the email and nearly pee'd her pants when she read it .

" Chloe I need your help . I am stuck inside someone else's body . someone help me . please do something. This is not a joke please chloe im begging you. I am in someone named Charlie Baker's body right now and I don't have any power's . Please emial me back! Kal-el"

" Oh my god . It really is Clark " She said to herself. She moved over to her yellow laptop and signed onto the internet. she went to send him an email .

" Clark! Oh my god! I know your not in your body , that Charlie guy is in your's. He know's about your power's but don't worry you can trust him. Im going to send you a plane ticket under the name Charlie Baker, so Check your email . You need to come to Smallville. A.S.A.P . "

' Wait, do I really want clark back so bad? ' She thought with a smirk ' Of course I don't but he is helpless and need's my help '

" Don't worry I have been stuck to Charlie's side like glue. " She contiued. Chlo . She signed it and sent. Then went on and Charged to Lois' credit card a flight for clark .

' I don't know how I will explain that one but I will find a way. ' She thought then logged out of everything and turned to the bed.

" Okay I am going to try and sleep but I don't think I can . " She thought.

' I mean , Clark is in Charlie's body and Charlie has Clark's powers which means Clark is human and Loving it, while Charlie is superhuman and loving it. ' She thought as she shut her eye's and driffted away quicker than she thought she would.

Charlie supersped into the house with a huge smile on his face.

" I take it the date went well son?" Johnathan said smiling looking up from his newspaper.

" Great acually. One night I will never forget. " He said

" Nothing happened right son?" Johnathan asked

" Of course dad"

" Just making sure."

" Where's mom "

" She got tired and went to bed already " Johnathan said

" Oh okay well Goodnight. "

" Night son. "


	7. 6:Mornings can be the same no mater who

" Oh lana.." he said to himself . The morning shining throoughout the window was not enough to wake the now humnan boy. He slowly opened his emerald eye's to find the baker family dog and 2 redheaded twins no less standing next to him. He felt his face. Wet with slobber.

" Eww!" He said to himself grossed out

" Who's Lana ?" One twin asked " Charlie and Lana sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first come love then somes marrige" But before the other twin could contuie Clark picked the 2nd twin up and held him by the feet upside down .

" Stop stop!" The giggling twin cried

" Let go of my brother!" The other twin said kicking clark in the shin.

" Ow! " He said dropping the 2nd twin

They saw they had hurt their brother and ran out of the room yelling " We didn't do it!"

Clark shook it off and laughed then proceeded to the bathroom.

He knocked on the door.

" Im in here." A voice called

" Can you hurry up?" He asked. After all for a kid growing up with superspeed its kinda hard to be patient.

" Uh just a minute." The voice said again

" Who's in there?" He asked again

" Sarah ."

" Come on Sarah , you dont even wear mak..." He was going to finish , He had remembered her from yesterday , the tomboy with the frog hat.

Then she stepped out of the bathroom with her hair curled and wearing a skirt ,

" pants today?" He finished. " You look really nice "

" You think "

" I think all the boys are going to be after you today so I would be careful if I were you . "

" Not that I would want boy's to drool all over me but you really think so?"

" I do . "

" Thanks." She said giving her brother who had a 2 foot adavntage to her a hug.

He smiled and watched her run down the hall. Even though she wasn't his sister he was so proud of her at the same time. He smiled and walked into the bathroom ( A/N: This is for the ladies ) And stripped down , he looked at himself naked for a minute.

Everything looks the same. Same face, Same hair , same smile. werid.

Then he just turned away and strode into the shower and began to bathe himself.

" CLARK GET UP! YOU HAVE TO GO OUT AND FEED THE COWS BEFORE THEY MOVE OUT INTO THE PASTURE AND I KNOW YOU DONT WANT TO SUPER SPEED THEM BACK !" Martha called up the stairwell .

" IM COMING!" Charlie yelled back superspeeding a shower and putting his clothes on , he supersped down the stairs and right past martha without saying hello. He sped into the barn grabbed 3 bags of feed and began feeding the cows all at superspeed he sped back in just as Martha began to yell up the stairs.

" CLARK KENT!"

" Right here Mom!" He said with a grin munching on a peice of ' Homemade toast'

" Clark what has gotten into you sleeping so late! " She said

" What are you talking about?"

" Clark , it's 7:30 a.m you were suppossed to be up an hour and a half ago , and not your going to miss your astronomy class. "

" Mom I dont go to school ."

" Clark are okay? You go to Central Kansas, remember?"

" Right . I'm sorry I had a really good night last night and it must have slipped my mind. "

" Okay , well your father and I are glad you and Chloe had suchj a good time together last night, we really like her. "

" I do too thanks. "

" no problem now at least try and catch your class go on. "

" Kay bye Mom."

" Goodbye Clark ."

He smiled got up and walked over to the door and sped out.

' There's no way im going to school right now, I gotta go see chloe, and he sped out. but First I need somethings. ' He thought.

Clark got out of the shower and dressed in 20 minutes. He walked down the stairs to find complete caios going on just as it had been the day before.

" Charlie you ready for football today son?" Tom asked.

" Wha...Oh yeah football yeah I cant wait. " He said making himself a bowl of lucky charms. He never got to even eat these at his house in smallville beacuse his mother alway's had a real breakfast cooked up.

' What are ya tring out for ?" He asked again slopping some penut butter and a piece of bread.

" Quaterback ." Clark saifd with confidence

" Thats a tough positon."

" Yeah but I know I can do it. "

Clark had played football in high school so he knew he could play quaterback but what didn't come to mind was that he wont be in this body forever or that he didnt have his powers. He didn't care either way. He was normal for now and nothing less than happy.

" Alright well , good luck . " The older man said again and yellded for the kids to get into the car.

Charlie sped all over the most tropical area's of the world to find some of the most beautiful flowers. He went to Barabados, Bahamas, Hawaii,Bora Bora, You name it he probabbly went there.

He sped back to meteropolis and stood outside of Chloe's dorm room.

He knocked on the door and all he heard was chloe mutter back ..." Go away ... its too early. "

" Even for me . ?' He asked thorught the door .

" Wha? Charlie ? Hold on a sec." She said. Chloe franitcally looked in the mirror , her hair was a mess , she smelled , she quickly brushed her hair and popped a mint in her mouth, she sprayed some perfume then opened the door.

" For a beautiful girl . " He smiled and handed her the flowers.

" Dont you have class?" She flirted.

" No Clark Kent has Class." He smiled back .

" So you ruin clarks perfect attendance? " She laughed and smelled the flowers.

" You like them?"

" I love them ."

The looked a each other and then kissed each other with two glorias smiles.


	8. 7

That day

Clark got up got dressed and managed to get the kids to school somehow.

He went to school and after school should I say experinced football practice.

" BAKER GET OVER THERE TO THE 20 YARD LINE NOW!" The coach yelled

Clark didnt say a work he just ran as fast as he could. for the first time the saftey gear was acually heavy on him.

" Hustle baker! what have ya been doin all summer eatin bon bon's ? Lets go "

' I think lois would be good in his position' He thought to himself.

" Alright baker , set and hike lets go " Coach yelled again

Clark bent down and placed the ball onto the tee. He yelled the call , " Blue 49 , Blue 49 Set HIKE!"

The Kicker kicked the ball and they all twords it, Clark trying out for quarterback was doing a terribel job at avoiding sacks. It hurt him so bad , he was beginning to think kryptonite felt better, he could barely get up anymore.

" BAKER CAN I SEE YOU OVER HERE FOR A MINUTE" The infuriated coach yelled

" Yah coach?" Clarka sked innocently he knew exactly why he had been called over.

" Baker what is the mattr with you today? You act like you have never played a day in your life, you dad told me about your accident with the lighting and I think its best if you sit out this season . "

' Coach" Now clark felt bad for ruining charlies's year .

"No baker im sorry but I cant let you play , I would have to stick you in JV and you would be last string the way your playing. Im sorry not this year ... but keep in touch alright?"

Clark looked at the coach and didnt say a word , he walked away to his old beaten up oldsmobile and skidded out of the parking lot.

' I cant even play with no powers , im so useless. ' he thought to himself.

' thats it i am finding a way back home , back to clark kents body , back to me.' he thought again .

" so what do you want for lunch mr. baker?" Chloe asked with a devious smile .

" Chinese ?" He said

" yeah sounds good to me. " she smiled back

" Okay but lets get some fresh chinese , not any of that cheap resteraunt immitation . "He grinned

" Charlie Baker , you are putting way to many miles on poor clark I swear , resteranunt food is fine ."

" Awww come one Chloe."

" No ."

" Fine , but we have to get the best of meteropolis , "

" Agreed." She replied kissing him the taking his hand to walk down the barren meteroplis streets

Clark went to the baker's house or his house rather and didn't say a word to any of the children.He walked straight into his room and slammed the door. He went straight to the computer to check his emails and to see if chloe had emailed him back. He was lucky he had not super-strenght at the momment beacause he knew in his own concience that if he had his stregth a hole would have punched his who arm straight through the dry-wall.

He strarted to toss a tennis ball up and down while the internet signed on . Then he almost fell out of his chair when he heard it . " Youv'e got mail." He clicked the little mailbox and found a reply from chloe.

He read the email and almost died of shock .

" chloe knows about me being here!" He cried out.

" Who's chloe?" A voice said

" hu?" Clark replied

Then Lorraine sat on the bed.

" You were hiding in here?" Clark said appauled his privacy had been so violated

" No walking by and heard you say Chloe knows who I am. Are you ok Charlie?"

" Yeah fine."

" I dotn think you are beacuse ever since the other day you have been acting so werid nto your self at all. , I mean I saw you at the football tryouts Charlie, What happened? Last year you were starting quarterback and now you cant even make the team? Its like your a diffrent person."

Clark's subconcious was telling him to tell her who he really was so mabey she could help but then he could hear his dad's voice in the back of his mind ' son, you have to be careful what you tell pepole, even the must trustworty can rat you out. '

" Look , Okay your right I have been someone else lately ok?"

" Yeah."

" Thats beacuse I am someone else ."

" Charlie I know the accident was tramatizing but your still you ."

" No , you dont understand," Clark began as he got up and shut the bedroom door." My Name isn't Charlie Baker , Im Clark Kent and live in a small town in kansas called smallville. somehow me and your brother were invovled in a accident with lighting the exact same time and we switched bodies or lives . "

Lorraine sat quiet for a minute then buirst out into a laughter so hard she fell out of her chair.

" hahahh your kidding right?" She asked wiping tears oif laughter from her eyes.

" No at all."

" Charlie stop ."

" Im Clark."

" Ok then Clark , prove it ."

" How?"

" I will ask you something only Charlie would know ok? "

" Ok."

"Kay here goes, When I was 5 years old we went on a Vacation for the first time and you got into a fight with the neighboors kids defending me , what was the kids name?"

" I have no idea.. Beacuse I am Clark , C-L-A-R-K , not charlie. "

" Oh my god! Its not you!"

" Yeah ."

" How are you going to fix this?"

' My friend chloe , the one you evesdropped about sent me plane tickets to smallville so I will meet your brother or me rather and find a way to switch it, and I need you to come with me to help me get your brother back home. "

" Why wouldn't he come back ?"

" Well its complicated but theres something else I need to tell you,"

" Ok."

" Alright dont freak out ok?"

" Alright."

" K, The reason it might be hard to get your brother to come back to his body is beacause he is experienceing the ultimate high right now, the best rush . "

" My brother would never smoke pot."

" What? no I mean that My body has special ablities or powers if you wanna call them and he is using them i'm sure and he wouldnt want to go back to his human body."

" My brother is not werid like that and what do you mean you have ' ablities?' "

" Im not like everyone , im not from smallville, im not from this galaxy ." He said

" Your the one smoking the peace pipe now!"

" No Im not kidding im from a planet called Krypton and I have special powers ."

' Mabey this is what dad meant but keeping my mouth shut, ' Clark thought

" Your crazy ." Lorraine said getting up to leave

Clark grabbed her arm and looked her into the eyes. " You Can't tell anyone , ever about this, if you do either me or your brother will be put in a lab and tested on , Im an alien Lorraine , im not normal , pepole have wondered for millions of years and searched for pepole like me and I dont want to become a lab rat , I want to live a normal life, please dont tell anyone. Please."

" Oh My God, Your serious.?"

" Yeah . dead serious."

" So my brother is stuck in an aliens body and experienceing more than I can imagine."

" Pretty much ."

Lorraine looked at Clark then the eyes rolled to back of her head and she passed out on the bed.

" Look Charlie this is all amazing but , we need to talk."

" About?" Charlie said to Chloe.

" About when you plan on going back to being Charlie Baker?"

" I am."

" No Your clark kent right now , "

" Chloe do you love me ?"

" I think so."

" Why do you want me gone then ."

" Look I can see it , those powers are going to your head and I need to help Clark, you know I love him too."

" Then why did you say you loved me Chlo?"

" Its a diffrent kind of love, I know you are enjoying this body and abilities but I know also That Clark was meant to do great things with that body , more than playing football."

" And you dont think I could do great things ?"

" I do but your scaring me now charlie, You need to give up Clarks powers sometime. "

" Your scared of me ."

" No but right now you are making me nervous. "

" Whatever Chloe I thought we had someting ," Charlie said getting up from the tabel .

" We do But you have beth and I need Clark ."

" What does clark give you? You said he gives you nothing compared to what I did. "

" clark may not be ready for a reletionship but clark is my best friend, my big brother and I need him. The world needs him."

" I dont wanna go back ."

" Well thats ok cause clark is coming here, with your sister ."

" Which one chlo?" Charlie said laughing , " I have quite a few ."

" Charlie your getting Cocky and rude with those powers and Im getting sick of it , call me tomorow when you are back to being the Charlie I picked up the other day. "

" No how about you call me when you love me like you did in paris and italy. "

Chloe didnt reply , she just turned around walked out and pulled out her palm pilot to being searching the web for the baker's phone number , she needed to talk to clark now.


	9. Pre Battle chats

That evening Clark and Lorraine packed their bags. They Lied and told their parents that they were going to see a movie and would be home late and not to wait up. Clark Helped Lorraine load up the Oldsmobile as he headed for Midway airport in Chicago.

"Uh Clark ?"

" Yeah ?"

" You said my brother is dangerous and probably not himself right now?"

" Uh yeah ."

" So how do you expect to get your powers back ?"

" truthfully?"

" Yeah "

" I really don't know."

There was a pause where Clark and Lorraine eyed each other then Clark went back to focusing on the road.

" I just know I have too"

" Do you like having your powers?"

" Sometimes, but sometimes it can be a burden and all I want to do is be like everyone else, and not have speed or be stronger. Sometimes I just want to fit in ."

" And you think its better being normal?"

" It was fun being Charlie, I just, somewhere inside I know I was meant for something special, I don't know what that is yet but I know its something. "

" Clark?"

" Yeah."

" Please don't kill my brother ."

" Lorraine?"

' Yeah "

" I would never. If it meant me being Charlie Baker for the rest of my life or killing your brother, I would never do it. I would be Charlie for eternity before I killed anyone. But I do know his weakness or my weakness rather and if I have to use it, it might be painful for you to watch him but know I won't kill him ."

" Thanks ."

" I may have powers that could kill, but I never will. Now how about something happier. " He said turning up the radio and began singing along to Lindsay Lohan 's rumors.

" Uh I hate this song. " Lorraine yelled and changed the station

" You don't like it ?"

" I don't like Lindsay Lohan ." Lorraine laughed.

The rest of the trip they sang along to each other's favorite songs until they arrived at the airport.

Charlie ran home from Metropolis and super sped up to Clarks room without even acknowledging that the Kent's were in the den reading.

" Jonathan is it me or is Clark different lately ?"

" He does seem odd ."

" Jonathan I think we should go talk to him, I mean we don't know if something is affecting him or what !"

" I'm sure its fine Martha ."

" Could you just go check? Please!"

" All right but I'm sure there is nothing to worry about. "

Jonathan walked up the stairs. In his mind he had been thinking there was something wrong for a few days now but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. What he really found odd was all the time Clark had been spending in his room. He almost never went into his room especially when something was bothering him, he would go straight to his loft in the barn. But in this case he had went into his room.

" CLARK!" Jonathan yelled as he knocked on the door

" Oh great it's him ." Charlie said to himself

" What?" Charlie replied

" Can I come in?"

" No"

" Clark is something bothering you? "

" No "

" Son please let me in !" Jonathan pleaded now he was certain something was wrong. In his mind he guess him and Lana were having problems. Again.

" I said no now leave me alone! " Charlie said getting angry

" Clark if you don't let me in, in the next 3 seconds I am going to break in myself ." Jonathan said not tolerating the way his son had spoken to him.

" Try me ."

" That's it ." He said kicking it open. He was going to kick it open and either question his son or look for some red kryptonite because he knew either it was a phase or red kryptonite to cause his son act this way.

" Clark Talk to me now ."

" Don't intimidate me ." Charlie warned not ever bothering to turn around from the chair he had been sitting in.

" You look at me and listen to me good! " Jonathan reprimanded turning the chair around and looking Clark right in the eyes.

" Why you're not my father ."

" CLARK KENT! I am your father I raised you ."

" No you're not and you defiantly didn't raise me in this place. You see .." Charlie began getting up from the chair to face Jonathan. " I'm not Clark Kent, I am Charlie Baker and Clark is gone ."

" Your right your not my son, they son I have would never speak to me the way you have. " Jonathan said turning and walking out into the hall.

" And my dad isn't half as lame as you are ." Charlie began again.

Jonathan didn't reply but reach into a closet in the top shelf.

" Clark, Jonathan? What's going on?" Martha butted in now hearing the commotion from down stairs.

" Get away! " Charlie yelled

" Clark what? What's gotten into you .." Martha questioned

" Martha get downstairs now !" Jonathan ordered not wanting to see her getting hurt

" What... Clark ?" Martha utterly confused as to what was going on.

" You really don't wanna do that ." Charlie warned

" Do what get a light bulb?" Jonathan played with him. He was really looking for the meteor rock.

" Get the kryptonite ." Charlie replied grinning and super speeding over to Jonathan and picking him up by the neck.

" And now you won't get a chance he said walking back into the room still holding Jonathan.

" JONATHAN!" Martha yelled!

She ran in front of Charlie and looked at him.

" LET HIM DOWN, LET HIM DOWN, and LET HIM GO! " She yelled banging on him.

" Out of my way for the last time! " Charlie screamed into her face.

" NO LET HIM GO! " Charlie slapped Martha and she went sliding across the hall floor and passed out.

Clark contuied into his room and opened the window. And yelled into the chocking Jonathan.

" Next time you will listen to me! " He said before opening the window and holding Jonathan by the neck out the windowsill.

" Next time you will listen ." He said again.

Lorraine and Clark boarded the plane and found their seats Clark sat down and said to himself, "Thanks Chloe ".

" So this Chloe girl, you like her ?"

" As a friend." He said but deep in his mind he knew there could be something between them but he still wanted Lana. Lana in his mind would always be his girl; little did he know what the future held for him. Little did he know that he one day would become the world's greatest hero?

" Nothing more ?"

" Maybe but I have to wait till I feel right ."

" Does she like you ?"

" Yeah. We almost dated 3 years ago but then she decided we would be better friends,"

" Is that how you felt?"

" At the time? No not at all I really liked her, her smile, her face, her tiny body, she even had the cutest little hairstyle back then, I liked how it separated her from all the other girls. And her eyes, they are so green, so pretty "

" But you would never date her again?" Lorraine asked, she could see he was meant for this girl and she was determined to help him see that. They way he had just described her was only in a way that someone in love could describe someone.

" She wanted to last year, when I played football she admitted to likening me still but I didn't want any of it. "

" Wait you played football?" Lorraine said cracking up, holding her abdomen and wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

" Believe it or not I was starting quarterback and was offered a full scholarship to MET-U. "

" Oh right powers I forgot, but wait doesn't Chloe already know your secret?"

" Yeah ."

" Did you tell her, "

" Sort of but she kind of found out on her own ... long story... But she kept it for a year and was waiting for me to tell her when I was ready ."

" So why doesn't your old girlfriend know?"

" Another long long story but basically because I was afraid of what she would think of me ."

" So you broke up with your ex- girlfriend over your secret but you wont date the one who you think is beautiful and knows your secret?"

" I guess."

" I'm sorry but are all aliens as stupid as you ?"

" What kind of question is that and could you not use the A- word in public please?"

" Sorry ."

" Ok then and to uh answer your question, NO! " He yelled sarcastically.

" So it's a long flight perfect for those Long stories ..." Lorraine said.

" All right then I've got nothing better to do .." Clark mumbled then turned and began telling her about how he came to earth and about various meteor freak encounters.


	10. And it begins

Previously: Charlie had gone AWOL and grabbed Jonathan by the neck and hung him out the window threathing, Clark and Lorraine hopped a plane to Small Ville and Chloe and Charlie had a huge disagreement. Oh yeah and Charlie Knocked Martha out. And this is the second to last chapter. Next chapter will be the last chapter. I am going to wrap this up the ending will be explosive I promise. Lately I am doing some of my best writing ever, so watch for it. Stay tuned.

Clark and Lorraine got off the plane and headed over to a pay phone. Since they were only there for little while they had no luggage to pick up let alone any carry on bags. Clark picked up the phone and immediately started dialing Chloe's cell phone number.

" Hello? Chloe?"

"CLARK! " She yelled through the phone.

" Yeah its me, look I'm on a pay phone so I don't have much time but are you in metropolis?"

" Yeah I was out for lunch with Charlie and he went nuts on me, I think he went to Small Ville."

" What do you mean he went to Small Ville?" Clark questioned

" I mean he well, ran to Small Ville ."

" Awesome just great " Clark said sarcastically ", ok then can you meet us at the airport? I kind of need a ride ."

" No problem, I will be there in 20 minutes, is Charlie's sister with you ?"

" Yeah ."

" Ok we may need her "

" I know, ok bye then "

" Bye ." Chloe hung up and walked out the restaurant to call a cab.

"Clark ?"

" Yeah ?"

" Is Chloe coming?"

" Yeah ."

" Is Charlie ok?"

" I don't know, but you remember what I told you on the plane about the meteor rock?

" Yeah ?"

" I don't want t use it but if you cant persuade him to give up his powers I may have too; he could be violent right now ."

" I know and I trust you but please please don't kill him ."

" I won't I won't ."

Martha got up from the floor and rubbed her temples . her migraine was like murder and she was bleeding from her hairline . She got up and went to the closet . Making sure to be absolutely silent she grabbed the meteor rocks and put it in her back pocket. She walked over to the bedroom to find Clark or Charlie holding Jonathan by the neck out the window and screaming to him.

" Clark please, calm down please " She advised, being careful not to make him anymore angry, this was not her son, she didn't know who it was, all she could so was call him Clark. But even that felt strange. Clark was mild mannered and when he got angry he took it out on objects not people, never anyone he cared for. Clark wouldn't even take it out on someone he didn't care for.

" I'm not your son, "

" I know that, please let him inside, don't kill him; he hasn't done anything to you ." She calmly said again

" He didn't listen to me when I told him to leave me alone." Charlie replied. Martha could hear him calming down in his voice.

" Can I ask? Who are you? "

" Charlie Baker "

" Where's Clark ?" Martha asked now noticing that Jonathan had lost consciousness. She needed to get him out of the window now.

" Probably in Chicago where I live. Not that I care "

" Please he's dying, you don't want to kill someone, please don't kill him, bring him in and we will talk about it ."

Charlie looked at Martha and then Jonathan then pulled him in.

" Thank you now lets go down stairs and get some tea ." Martha offered.

" Okay " Charlie said. Placing Jonathon on the bed and walking away to the stairs. Martha smiled and as soon as he left she ran to Jonathans side.

" Jonathan, it will be okay just wake up, I'm begging you, it's going to be ok, and I am going to find Clark. " She said kissing him and leaving to take care of this Charlie person.

Chloe picked up Clark and handed him her phone.

" Call your mom Clark, please make sure she is ok, Charlie was so angry, he. He really scared me ."

" Ok ." He said looking and Lorraine who looked like she was going to cry.

" Its ok Hun, we deal with this stuff all the time. " Chloe smiled and looked at her.

" I know Clark told me, its just that, it's weird you know? Hearing about Charlie being so violent ."

" In know but he's going to be ok. "

" I know " Lorraine winced a smile.

Chloe looked at her and gave her a hug.

" Hello mom?"

" Uh who's this? " Martha asked but she knew completely who it was but with Charlie so calm at the moment she would not use names.

" It's ok mom its Clark, I'm sure you know but that Charlie person has my powers and can be dangerous so please please be careful, I am in Small Ville but I think the only way to get my powers back is to get Charlie to the fortress and have Jor-el help us so, I love you and I will be back soon. "

"No I am sorry I am not interested in any carpet cleaning services. But thank you for uh, calling " Martha replied trying not to be overcome with joy that her real son was alive and ok. She hung up the phone and began pouring cups of tea and arranging plates of apple pie.

" Thank you. " Charlie replied in a Hannibal Lector way. A way that made Martha unsure of what exactly was going throughout his mind.

" So your name is Charlie ."

" Yes ."

" Why did you try to kill my husband ?"

" I was angry ."

There was silence

" How did you get here ?"

Charlie flashed a grin that had a likeness of Lionel Luther, while he sipped his tea not bothering to acknowledge the apple pies.

" Not sure really, I think something with a car crash and lightning ."

" What a bout Clark ?"

" No idea ."

" Does anyone else know about you being here? "

" Just Chloe Sullivan ."

Before Martha could say anything there was he was standing right in front of her. He had come thought the front door and looked Charlie or himself in the eyes.

" CLARK! " Martha yelled

Charlie immediately grabbed Martha and held his wrist around her neck.

" Take two steps, and I snap her neck."

Clark began to reach into his pocket for the meteor rock. At the same time he began staring right where he was reaching. Clark should have known what he was staring at or through rather.

" Your not going to attack me with that Kryptonite is you ?" Charlie asked laughing.

" What ?" Clark asked Shocked

Charlie Dropped Martha and went after Clark he super -sped over and picked him up by the neck exactly like how he had lifted Jonathan.

Martha saw this coming. She saw Charlie rip off Clark jacket and through it out into the other room. She had to save her son. She could see her son had no powers and was going to be killed.

She reached into her pocket for the meteor rock she had before in her pocket and held it out. She walked over to Charlie and held it right to his head. He immediately Dropped Clark and fell to the floor.

" Last time you ever hurt anyone of my family" She said the she repeated. She held it to him while she called out to.

" CLARK GET SOME DUCT TAPE FROM THE BARN "

" Mom! "

" GET IT NOW " She yelled again. Determined to inflict as much pain on Charlie as he had on her husband and son.

Clark got to his feet and ran out the door to the barn.

Lorraine and Chloe were sitting in the truck. They had devised a plan on the trip from Metropolis to Small vile. They saw run out to the barn. " Stay here please. I will be back ." Chloe said.

" CHLOE!" She yelled.  
" Stay here if you want to live, something is wrong, Clark need help and I have survived these meteor power freaks for years. Please stay here ."

" Lorraine was speechless. She sat in the car while Chloe ran after Clark.

" Clark! "

" I need tape, Duct tape! " He rambled looking in big red metal tool dwarves.

" Here! " Chloe yelled tossing it to him. Clark missed the catch.

" You really need to work on your No powers athletic skills. " Chloe said

" And how exactly would I do that Chloe ?" He asked

" Well you could ..."

" Chloe I don't have time for this my Mom is in there alone. " He said running into the house. Chloe going back to the truck.

" Here mom! " He said tossing it to her, watching her catch it perfectly.

" What are going to do with it? " He asked.

She didn't say anything she just took the meteor rock and placed it onto his chest. She used to duct tape to cover it and tape it to him so they could bring him to the caves to bring him to the Fortress of Solitude.

" Take him now! " Martha yelled.

" Where? " Clark questioned even though the question was quite obvious.

" The fortress now! " She yelled. She stood over him and watched him wince and curl in pain from it.

Clark didn't say anything, Him and Martha just picked Charlie up and put him in the trunk of the truck and covered him with blankets. With him in the kind of pain he's in, he won't be able to remove the blankets. Clark got in the truck and started the engine. For once it started without a problem. He put it in drive and peeled out of the drive to the road leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

" Clark you ok? " Chloe asked

" Yeah it's just weird ."

" What ?"

" Meteor rocks affect well in a way I am watching myself. Watching myself in pain, but not feeling it, kind of likes a movie ."

" I guess is weird. "Chloe replied looking onto the road. The noticing how Lorraine was silent and looking in the back window at her brother in pain

" Lorraine?"

" Is he dying?" She asked

Clark and Chloe looked at each other. They knew in a way he was but they just had to get him to fortress and they were at the caves and didn't know how to awsnser it. They didn't say anything they just parked and got out without saying a word.

" Okay Chloe help me carry him in. " Clark said

Chloe and Clark lifted him and carried him into the caves. Lorraine followed and didn't say a word.

They carried him to the center of the caves and to the altar.

" Chloe you stay here and guard the cave, you've been frozen enough there; I will take Lorraine with me to help. "

" Ok she" replied " And Clark?

" Yeah ."

" I love you ."

" What?" He said stunned

She didn't say a word She grabbed him and held on to him she kissed him on. She made out with him and smiled. She placed her hand on his chest. " Go " She said

" Kay. " He said Holding Charlie up and hugging Lorraine. " And Chloe ?"

" Ya Clark?"

" I love you too ." He said placing the key into the altar on his way to the fortress.

On the trip thought the transporter, Lorraine looked around in awe. Her life had been so weird the past 24 hours and Clark and Chloe acted like it was normal.

They reached the fortress and Lorraine spoke. " Clark she kissed you ."

" I know and I liked it but right now your brother is more important. "

" Right ." She said.

Clark removed the meteor rock and handed it to Lorraine.

" Here Just in case ." He said

Charlie got up and looked at Clark and Lorraine. He went to Charge to Clark but Lorraine jumped in front of him.

" Charlie, please " Lorraine Pleaded.

" Lorraine why do you stick up for him? Did you not see the pain he just inflicted on me ?"

" I did but I also know you are getting out of hand. Please give back the powers and come home with me, to our family, our crazy whacked out life ."

Then the voice came

_Kal -el why have you come?_

" There was an accident and my. My powers are gone but he has them, I need them back, he is causing destruction.

_You want to be kryptonian? You have been raise by humans and are yet to embrace your heritage _

" I am working on embracing my heritage but right now if you don't help me the whole earth could become the next krypton ."

" Lorraine see, he doesn't even enjoy his powers why should I give such power to someone who won't even put them to use ."

" Because there not meant for you, they're not a part of you. You are a human born on earth. Please go back to being the Charlie I know and love. "

" I.I. can't..."

Then the room dimmed and lighting struck the both of them at the same time.

" NOOOO" Charlie yelled grabbing his chest as he began to levitate

Clark just ached and ached

Lorraine screamed "Charlie, Clark and ran to the other side of the dome. "

The room went black then Clark and Charlie were both lying passed out on the floor.


	11. The final result pt1

Sorry for waiting forever to update really , I do sincerly apologize. 2nd to last chapter , enjoy it , Love it Hate it, But please remember to review it.

2 hours had passed since Charlie and Clark had passed out. Lorraine sat on the floor of the fortress after getting bored to walking around the place .

Clark first began to wince and come awake. He got up and put his hands on his temples and rubbed .

" Head ache? I would imagine after being struck by what ever that was."

" Lorraine? What? What happened? I ...I ... Where am I?"

" Wait? Your Charlie?"

" yeah who else would I ..." Before he could finish Lorraine had jumped up and ran into his arms and began sobbing into his chest .

" Charlie , Charlie I thought you were dead! Oh Charlie!"

" Lorraine I have no I idea what your talking about and where we are !" Charlie exclaimed .

" Long story , Long Long story , but first uh here try and melt this in your hand!" She said while braking off a crystal off a wall and handing it to him .

" What the hell are you talking about , and What the ...Hell!" Charlie exclaimed while noticing clark lying on a rock passed out still.

" Lorraine explain please !"

" Uh ok heres the short verison, Thats clark and you and him switched bodies , He is an alien from another planet and has special powers , you had his powers and went ballistic and tried to kill his mom , and his dad , and even him . We brought you here to switch bodies back and powers ."

Charlie looked at her with his mouth wide open . " You ever consider being an author so somesort cause that is the biggest load of shit I have ever heard!"

" I am dead serious."

" Your kidding right?"

" Not on the twins lives ."

" Well that just proves your lying cause you hate them ." He said laughing

" Well If is bet it on the exsistance of lip-gloss would you belive me .."

" Mabey .."

" Well than I bet it on the exsitance of lip-gloss."

" Oh my god! " Charlie muttered sitting down on an ice block.

" yep."

" I ...I... Wheres the twins and ..I ...Last thing I remeber I was driving you and them to school and there was a storm and..."

" Charlie point is , your back to you , you didnt kill anyone, everything is going to work out ...Youll see.."

" Lorraine , I ALMOST KILLED THAT GUY! How can you tell me everything is going to be alright."

"Cause your back , hes going to be ok , and everybody is safe now..."

" I know its just ..."

" Clark is that you?" The blonde called out running to Charlie.

" Uh no Charlie Baker , and you are?" Charlie asked Chloe...

" Awsome you don't remember me !" She said saracasticly.

" Uh no sorry ."

" Well at least I know your back to normal whatever that is ...your are back to normal right?"

" He is ." Lorranine replied .

" Looks its probabbly best if you dont remember all you said did , so ..."

"You mean that Clark there is an Alien and we switched bodies , I had special powers went crazy ..."

" Lorraine!"

" Sorry Chloe but he has a right to know..."

" Didnt I have a say in if he knows?" A voice muttered from the backround.

" CLARK!" Chloe exclaimed and ran to his side . She grabbed his profile in her hands and kissed him , she rubbed her hands down his defined chest and he placed his hands on her breast and kept kissing back .

" Clark I ...I ... I love you so much ."

" I know , I love you too, I'm sorry about Lana , and how long it took me to realize that ..."

" Shut up and kiss me again Kent..." Chloe giggled out and kissed him again .

" So Yeah how do we get out of santas palace?" lorraine commented reminding clark and chloe that she and charlie were still there.

" Well you have the key?"

" Opps."

" Great!" Clark commented and rubbed his hand throughout his unruley locks.

" whats that mean?" Charlie asked again

" It means that I have to run everyone home and come back for each person, well acually I can take Chloe and Lorraine on one trip come back for you Charlie."

" Im sorry run?"

" Oh so you dont remember?"

" No."

" Thats better than though , just dont ask questions and go along with what I say ..."

" But..."

" But no , I can leave you here or you can listen to me.. your choice " Clark demamded getting into charlie's face to show him he meant bussiness.

" Uh , well Ok then ."

" Great... ok well Lorraine come over here with Chloe and we will get going. "

" K."

" Lorraine!" Charlie asked shocked.

" Its ok, really trust me "

" Lorraine you dont even..."

" Charlie , later right now I need to get back to civilazation and he is the only way , dont worry I trust him..."She said while hopping into his arms while Chloe jumped on Clark's back.

" Ready?' He asked them , They both nodded their heads in return and he sped off.

If Clark could have seen the look on Charlie's face it would have surely made for a priceless moment.


End file.
